


A unexpected date

by Galaxy_art1800



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, How Do I Tag, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_art1800/pseuds/Galaxy_art1800
Summary: Luz Noceda, é uma estudante um pouco diferente dos outros, taxada como esquisita e problemática, o que aconteceria quando a menina mais popular do colégio Amity Bligth a chamasse para um encontro?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A unexpected date

**Author's Note:**

> Olá Galaxy aqui! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic espero que gostem. Criticas serão bem recebidas elas me ajudam a melhorar para trazer a melhor experiência possível a vocês.

Era mais um dia como qualquer outro em Hexside, estudantes conversando e correndo pelos corredores esperando o sinal tocar e as aulas começarem. No meio de todas essas crianças e adolescentes havia um pequeno grupo de três amigos:

\- Mas Willow, o que você faria se as girafas realmente existissem hein? - Disse Augustus ou como seus amigos o chamam "Gus".

\- Gus, se as girafas realmente existissem tenho certeza que já saberíamos não concorda Luz? - Falou Willow com uma voz cansada enquanto ajeitava seus óculos.

\- Desculpe Willow, mas as girafas realmente existem, vocês baniram elas para minha dimensão na verdade.

Willow e Gus olharam para Luz incrédulos :

\- Pera ai você está dizendo pra gente que as girafas as criaturas mais chatas de todas as ilhas estão no mundo humano! - Exclamou Gus.

\- Sim exatamente isso! - Disse luz com um pequena risada.

Nesse, momento o pequeno grupo percebeu que todas as pessoas no corredor começaram a olhar para uma única direção, e como eles já esperavam o olhar de todos estava focado em uma única pessoa que havia acabado de chegar. E esse pessoa era nada mais que Amity Bligth, ela é simplesmente a menina mais popular e conhecida de toda a cidade, não só porque seus pais eram podres de ricos mas também pela sua aparência: um cabelo verde claro, e na parte da frente se podia-se ver as raízes mostrando a cor natural do cabelo, um belo tom de marrom, seus olhos eram amarelos quase dourados, que pareciam olhar no fundo da sua alma.

Atrás dela se podia ver dois gêmeos Édric e Emira Bligth, os irmãos mais velhos de Amity, conhecidos também não só pela sua beleza como a sua irmã, mas por suas pegadinhas que mais de uma vez fizeram o diretor da escola ficar furioso e quase perder a cabeça.

\- Então Mittens, eu e o Édric vamos para os nossos armários te vemos mais tarde! - Disse Emira com um sorriso travesso.

-Já falei para não me chamarem disso vocês dois. E tentem não entrar em nenhuma confusão. – Falou Amity com irritação.

Com isso Édric e Emira seguem em frente para seus armários. Nesse momento as pessoas no corredor já haviam parado de prestar atenção nos irmãos e voltaram a conversar entre si. Luz e seus amigos decidiram não ligar para a interação entre os irmãos e continuaram a conversar. Mas o que eles não perceberam era que alguém se aproximava deles até Luz sentir um pequeno toque no ombro.

Eu havia voltado a conversar com Willow e o Gus quando senti um toque no meu ombro, ao me virar, me deparo com ninguém menos que Amity que está com um expressão calma:

\- Oi o seu nome é Luz, a estudante humana, certo?- Ela disse.

PERA AI AMITY BLIGTH SABE O MEU NOME! CALMA LUZ RESPIRA! - Penso, ansiosa.

\- É...sim isso mesmo luz, Luz Noceda, e você é a Amity Bligth... mas é claro que você já sabe disso porque você é ela... haha. - Eu disse morrendo de vergonha e sem dizer coisa com coisa.

Ela simplesmente me olhou com aqueles olhos dourados e disse:

\- Você gostaria de sair amanhã já que não temos aula... se você quiser, é claro!

Nesse momento não só eu mas todos no corredor ficamos de boca aberta, não era todo dia que a menina mais popular da escola chamava uma zé ninguém ainda mais uma humana como eu pra um encontro, a única coisa que eu pude dizer foi: 

\- Sim!

Com isso, Amity simplesmente sorriu e deu uma piscadinha , mas antes de ir embora para a aula ela disse:

\- Ah! Quase que eu esqueço, vai ser as 13:00, te vejo lá fofinha.

PERA AI! ELA ME CHAMOU DE FOFINHA E ELA AINDA PISCOU PRA MIM! - Foi tudo o que eu pude pensar no momento.

Depois de ajeitar meus pensamentos, percebi que ela já havia ido embora. Eu e meus amigos pegamos nossas coisas. Começamos a andar para a nossas salas antes do sinal tocar, conversando sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer e a única coisa que estava na minha cabeça era ela e o nosso encontro amanhã.


End file.
